phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Monogram
| image = Minor Monogram.png | caption = Major and Monty Monogram | season = 3 | production = 319b | broadcast = 160 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke | director = Dan Povenmire | us = May 11, 2012 | xd = | international = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Mom's in the House" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} With Fall around the corner, Phineas and Ferb decide to invent "S'Fall," a colorful world full of giant leaf piles and gourds. Meanwhile, over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is mentoring Rodrigo, a budding student of evil. Unfortunately, Rodrigo truly is evil, and when he captures Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P., it’s up to Major Monogram's son, Monty, to save the day. Episode Summary Phineas said that summer seems to be going very fast, Isabella said that fall starts shortly, and Baljeet said school is coming back, which isn't good for them. Phineas thinks that fall has good qualities and knows what they are going to do today . Phineas remembers they made S'Winter so they start making S'Fall and asked where Perry is. In Perry's lair, Major Monogram tells Carl that he was the son he never had, Carl happily questions him and Monogram says that it's because he is the son he never had. Then Monty Monogram enters to screen and salutes Agent P, who had already met offscreen. Monogram proudly says his son has graduated from the Preparatory Without a Cool Acronym, and Monty waits to fight evil like his father, although Monogram explains him that he always wanted to be an acrobat. Carl says they could do that. And so Perry leaves to fight Doof. Songs *''S'Fall'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode marks the first appearance of Monty Monogram. *Perry has already met Monty offscreen. *Vanessa and Johnny break up because Johnny thinks videogames are more important than Vanessa. *This episode reveals that Buford likes pumpkins. *Ferb asks if somebody wants to do a combination of Spring and Summer. Production Information International Premieres *March 10, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) Errors *It's impossible that the propeller blows away from the building, its must be blowing towards the building. Continuity *Second time two different seasons are combined. ("S'Winter") *This is one of the few episodes where Perry is seen smiling. ("Tip of the Day", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "I, Brobot", "Candace Disconnected","Oil on Candace", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Fifth episode to mention summer ending. ("Rollercoaster", "I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Wizard of Odd") *This is the second break-up in the series ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). Though, the one in this episode is the first boyfriend-girlfriend break-up. Allusions Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Jorge Garcia as Rodrigo *Seth Green as Monty Monogram designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Monogram Family Category:Major Monogram